It's The End Of The World
by VisualIDentificationZeta
Summary: SUMMARY: "There'll be no learning period with nuclear weapons. Make one mistake and you're going to destroy nations."  -Robert McNamara
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: It's The End Of The World

AUTHOR: VIDZ

WARNINGS: the title says it all... it's a pretty dark fic, everyone dies.

DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc of the TV show JAG, PC game ArmA 2 (in particular the Eagle Wing campaign) and the song "It's the end of the world as we know it" are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fic. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Playing the war simulator ArmA 2, more accurately, the bonus campain Eagle Wing and getting to the point where the nuclear end of the world happens my mind immediately wondered... what if JAG and the game were in the same AU, what would people at JAG do upon finding out there were nukes heading their way? How would they spend their last minutes alive?

To explain: the campaign Eagle Wing has a linear storyline and no matter how good you are, it ends with a nuclear war where the entire world except for Africa and Australia is oblitterated by nukes. Those two continents are later devastated when the winds drifts the radiation there too. The final scene is actually a map of the world with white dots popping up where there was a hit. Is there ANYTHING at all worthy of the entire planet going to hell?

I think this unexpected ending of that campaign had an even stronger effect on me because later that day I saw the newest report on the situation at Fukushima that is still not under control and to make it worse plans are in work on building another powerplant right on a coast in a highly seismic area and in danger of tsunamis, this time in India.

There are three versions of this fic.

SUMMARY: "There'll be no learning period with nuclear weapons. Make one mistake and you're

going to destroy nations."

-Robert McNamara

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

_**"In the end, it was luck. We were *this* close to nuclear war, and luck**_

_**prevented it."**_

_** -Robert McNamara**_

"You absolutely sure?... Okay... Thanks for telling me, Tom, I appreciate it. It was nice knowing you too. Hopefully whoever comes after us will be smarter than we were."

Stunned, Admiral AJ Chegwidden put the handset back into the cradle and just sat there, staring sightlessly into thin air. Rubbing a hand over his he looked down to see it trembling.

Squeezing it into a fist he let out a shuddering breath and rose, walking like a zombie to his office door, then out into the bullpen.

Looking around at the busy staff he took a couple of seconds to gather himself, before calling to attention.

Everyone immediately responded, letting Chegwidden look from one earnest face to another, heartbreak settling heavily on his heart. Finally he spoke, the feedback of the PA system making everyone cringe and pay attention, as he heard his voice echo through the entire building.

"Attention, this is Admiral AJ Chegwidden, the Judge Advocate General, speaking. What I'm about to say is no drill and no joke, unfortunately it's deadly serious. I was just on the phone with General Wilburt, NORAD's CO. I'm sure you all are aware of the conflict in the small ex-Soviet country of Chernarus, right?"

The sea of nodding heads prompted him to go on as elsewhere in the building people just stared at the speakers mounted on walls.

"For those who are not up-to-date: the US forces have pulled out of the country under orders of the UN, who allowed the Russian Federation to take over because the attack on Red Square that killed hundreds of Russian civilians, for which every finger pointed at the NAPA armed group. Several hours ago, our forces, due to reports of Russian cooperation with the local insurgents, the Chedaki, and violence against the civilian population, launched a full-scale assault on Russian and Chedaki positions. 10 minutes ago, the situation escalated out of control and the Russians dropped thermo-nuclear devices on Chernarus and our fleet supporting the invasion."

Faces around him paled and people started whispering, but Chegwidden quickly brought them to order.

"That's not the worst, the worst is yet to come. According to our policy that goes back to the 1960's, the US have launched a full retaliatory nuclear response upon the Russian Federation and China, who responded in kind. The rest of the world will probably soon follow, if for nothing else than to spare their inhabitants the suffering when the radiation clouds hit their countries."

Gasps of horror could be heard, as well as sobs and even some thuds as members of the staff fainted in the face of the news. If they managed to stay unconscious they would be the lucky ones, dying in their sleep and not having to go through the nuclear holocaust.

"Right this moment over a hundred nuclear-tipped missiles are in the air, the first are expected to hit DC in about 25 minutes. In 24 hours, most of the life on this planet will be erradicated forever. Australia will likely be spared from the initial onslaught until the winds change and bring them the radiactive clouds. Whoever will be able to weather the destruction safe in a nuclear vault, no matter if it's NORAD or a private shelter, will likely just prolong their own suffering and die when the food, air or water runs out."

He let that sink in, before finishing with a deep, sorrowful voice "The last thing I wanted to say is that it has been an honor and a privilege serving with you all and that I deeply regret that our profession has killed this planet. May God have mercy on our souls."

Turning around he walked back into his office, hoping he'd get Francesca on the phone before the time was up.

His devastated staff continued to stand there for a minute, stupefied, unable to comprehend what was happening, the reality of their situation too horrifying.

One by one they broke up, each going their own direction, most of them heading for their phones to call their loved ones and say goodbye.

The ones lucky enough to work in the same building or even bullpen as the objects of their affection headed off, choosing to die in the best way possible. Some of them had their hearts broken in those last few minutes of their lives, while others quickly filled empty rooms with the sounds of lovemaking and bittersweet pleasure.

Some prayed, seeking comfort in their fate. Many wanted to see the end drunk, but unfortunately JAG was as dry as a stone.

Many chose to end things quickly, instead of waiting for the bombs to fall.

Most of the staff sought comfort in heartbroken embraces of their friends and coworkers, holding onto each other as they cried together, rocking brokenly.

None of them left for home, however, because they knew they'd never get there, there just wasn't enough time.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Harm, too shocked to feel anything, turned and re-entered his office with a slow, heavy step, ignoring everyone else. Numb, he picked up his cell-phone and pressed speed dial #1, sighing when it went immediately to voice-mail. Perhaps it was better this way, at least he wouldn't have to explain.

"Mom, you'll probably never get this, but I just wanted to say I love you and Frank and thanks for being my parents..."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

_The child was standing on top of the ramp, holding onto the hand-rail as he was smiling at the camera. The boy's parents were standing below, the tall man's wrapped around his wife as they all posed in front of his fighter, the poster picture of a model Navy family._

Blind to everything else, deep into his thoughts and memories, Harm stared at the photo in his hands, the souvenir of times when life was still good, when the world hadn't gone to hell yet.

Through the window behind him a tall mushroom cloud rose into the air, announcing the end of the world. Screams of horror could be heard even through the closed window, even over the roar of the explosion, but Harm ignored everything as he concentrated on that last memory of his family.

In his last nano-second of life he could feel a seering heat before several thousand 'F burned his body to a crisp, mixing his ashes with the remains of JAG HQ.

Mixing his ashes with the ashes of life on Earth.

THE END

_**[after the nuclear war] the living will envy the dead.**_

_** Nikita Sergeyevich Khrushchev (1894–1971)**_


	2. HarmJen version

As promised, here is the next version of this story.

Thank you for sticking with this story even though it's definitely a LOT darker than my usual stuff. Sorry for the long wait for updates, but I barely found the time to breathe during the last couple of weeks, let alone do anything in regards to fanfiction. Only today did I find the time to post even this short chapter, so thank you for your patience.

Btw., I hope you don't mind the quotes, but I found them very appropriate considering the plot of this story.

READ THIS for further spoilers on the game I'm taking inspiration from: the original campaign for ArmA II, called Harvest Red, is about a Force Recon team called Razor. Harvest Red has 4 different endings, with the bonus campaign Eagle Wing being just a more detailed exploration of one of those endings from a different perspective, depending on which decisions and actions you have taken during the game, if you gathered enough evidence of the Chedaki performing genocide, etc.. I won't spoil it for you, a more detailed explanation lies withing this update..

_Big thanks to robertwnielsen, jojobevco, byrhthelm, carolfd, marye904, unwittysidekick, Lynnp and Michi uk for taking the time to read and review._

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

_**"I know not with what weapons World War III will be fought, but World War IV**_

_**will be fought with sticks and stones."**_

_** -Albert Einstein**_

_CONTINUED FROM: "Mom, you'll probably never get this, but I just wanted to say I love you and Frank and thanks for being my parents..."_

x x x x x x x

Putting the handset back down Jen stared at the phone, numb and overwhelmed. Her father hadn't exuded any warm welcome when she'd called him, but she went through and told him she forgave him, then hung up. He wouldn't have believed her anways had she told him why she was calling or why she was so distressed, so she hadn't even bothered explaining him about the current hopeless situation.

Retrieving her cell-phone from her small purse she tried reaching Mattie, but the girl wasn't answering. Checking the clock revealed the reason: Mattie was still in class. Knowing it was useless Jen left a message anyway, telling the young girl, who was at the same time a sister and a ward, how much she meant to Jen.

Looking at her wrist watch Jen realized she had about 19 more minutes.

19 minutes left to live.

It still hadn't sunk in that the world was ending and she was about to die. She'd had expected at least another 40 years, 40 years during which she would've had a real life, not merely this existence.

Watching the timer count off and contemplating her life she realized she didn't have many regrets, but those she did have were big. Her main regret was not having spent as much time with her mother as she could've and not having told her every day that she loved her. The other two were somewhat connected to each other. Dying as a virgin had never been in her plans, but life and the company she'd kept had decided for her. Tied in with this was the regret she'd never experienced motherhood, from conceiving, being pregnant, giving birth and raising a child. She'd wanted that, but the reason why she'd never had it was the same as with her sexual life: she'd never met the right man and then when she'd found him he was out of reach because of the regs. The organization that had probably saved her life had also taken it away, in more ways than one.

Checking her watch she realized 7 minutes had passed while she'd been pondering these topics. Getting courage from the knowledge that soon it wouldn't matter anymore anyway she rose and made her way through the bullpen, towards a cubbyhole, ignoring the cries of grief and moans of pleasure.

Finally arriving, she lightly knocked on the door and immediately opened it. Sticking her head through she found the man she was looking for sitting in his chair and staring at the photos he kept in his office. Hearing the door open he looked up, empty eyes boring straight through her.

"Did you reach Mattie?" she inquired, letting herself into the office. Closing and locking the door behind herself she also closed the blinds at the same time.

"No." Harm shook his head, the empty expression betraying that he too was close to tears, but holding them in.

"Me neither." Jen sighed, tears beginning to track silently down her pale cheek "She's probably still in class and has the phone turned off."

"Yeah."

Sitting down across from him she stared at her hands, not knowing what to say, but that was taken out of her hands when Harm spoke, his voice dead.

"I still can't believe this is happening. Where did we go wrong?"

Smiling sadly at him Jen shrugged "At the very beginning, I'd say, when the first human was conceived. There has probably never been a species more toxic to it's environment than the human."

He nodded and they stayed in a companionable silence for about half a minute, Harm not questioning her decision to spend the rest of her life with him, too relieved there was at least someone out there or in here who wanted to, when Jen had summoned up the courage to speak.

"Harm?"

The use of his first name got his attention and his head turned back to her, unsurprised to see her about to break down. His first tear was already making it's rebellious path down from his eye. She continued before he could ask.

"Hold me?"

Even if she hadn't sounded so small and broken, he would've obliged. Turning away from the photos he opened his arms in mute invitation, sighing gently as Jen immediately took him up on his offer, straddling his lap as she burrowed into his embrace.

"I love you." she whispered brokenly, not wanting to die with that being a secret.

"I love you too." Harm murmured back reflexively, not wanting to hurt her in her last few minutes, but then surprised realized that the young woman had actually wormed her way into his heart during the last six months of living down the hall. He truly did love her and it felt more right than anything ever had. It broke his heart that they found each other so late, that they hadn't done anything sooner.

Gently leaning his cheek on the crown of her head, he allowed his tears to silently wash down his face and into her hair, as she sobbed into his chest, both content to spend the rest of their lives in that way.

They couldn't even muster the humor to snort at the bad pun.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Still reeling from the news her lover had conveyed her over the phone, Mac's high heels clacked across the bullpen, hoping her fallback guy would forgive her for all the intentionally hurtful and cutting she'd said and done to him as recently as last week.

Apparently the nuclear cataclysm was taking place because the Marine Corps, Force Recon in particular, had failed in the most important mission any unit had ever had to complete. They'd failed to capture the Chedaki leader Lopotev, the one actually behind the Red Square bombings instead of NAPA, alive and deliver him to the Russians as it had been agreed. Instead they'd messed up and Lopotev had been killed during a gunfight. Without sufficient proof and the perpetrator to support the claims of the US military leaders in the field, Russia dropped a genocidal nuke on the country responsible for hundreds of their civilians dead, murdering tens of thousands of innocent civilians and sentencing the entire planet to death as a retaliation for hundreds dead.

Had humanity not destroyed itself, would it have with time realized that 1000 eyes for 1 eye leads only to further tragedy and never to solving the problem?

Trying to open the door Mac realized it was locked and peered through the small crack between the blinds, then staggered back in shock. Shaking her head she checked to make sure she hadn't just imagined what she was seeing, vomit coming up her esophagus.

Turning around she left quietly, knowing that if she hadn't said the things she'd said and done the things she'd done that it could've been she having the privilege of spending the last few minutes of her life in Harm's arms. Quietly she returned to her office to retrieve her gun.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Back inside the tiny room two pairs of eyes were locked in a heartbroken gaze, as the owner of the darker pair was rising and falling on her lover's lap. After their confessions it hadn't taken them long to decide how they wanted to go out. Still sitting in Harm's lap, Jen had simply unzipped his pants, reached inside, then moved her underwear to the side, joining their bodies as well as their souls as she stroke out one item off her list of regrets. Had the news of the war turned out to be false, then this lovemaking session would've stricken out her other regret as well. As it was, the seed of the man she loved didn't have the time to reach her waiting ova.

Through the window behind them, the huge stalk of the hated giant mushroom suddenly appeared just a couple of miles away, followed by the sound of a bone-rattling detonation.

They only had the time to tighten their embrace one last time before they knew nothing more.

_**"My first wish is to see this plague of mankind, war, banished from the Earth."**_

_** -George Washington**_


	3. HarmMeg version

I think you'll like this more positive conclusion to the story that was more depressing than my usual fare. I haven't posted an HM fic in a long time, so I had to do this. This chapter is also quite long, much longer than the rest, I hope that doesn't bother you.

**Thanks to jojobevco, robertwnielsen, Lynnp, unwittysidekick, Michi uk, marye904, Vesja and Saissa.**

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

_**"War is delightful to those who have not yet experienced it."**_

_** -Erasmus**_

_CONTINUED FROM: None of them left for home, however, because they knew they'd never get there, there just wasn't enough time._

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

_**"I think the human race needs to think about killing. How much evil must we do**_

_**to do good?"**_

_** -Robert McNamara**_

Stumbling back into his office he shared with his blond partner, who dragged herself inside with him, Harm was just about to collapse into his chair when the ringing of his cell-phone startled him.

In a move that was by now muscle-memory he pulled the device out of his pocket, pressed the button and put it to his ear "Rabb."

"Harm, this is Bruce." came the urgent voice of his Academy classmate "Get your ass to the roof ASAP!"

"Bruce, I don't have time..." he started to say, but Bruce cut him off.

"Me neither. If you want to live you will get yourself to the roof NOW, there's a chopper just about to land that will get you to a safe place. If you want to survive the apocalypse you'll be on it."

After saying those words Bruce hung up before Harm could say something leaving the man staring at the apparatus.

Then the meaning of the words and the urgency in his old friend's voice penetrated his mind and Harm exploded into action. In a flash he was by the other desk of the room and grabbed his sobbing partner by the hand, jerking her to her feet and causing her to drop her phone she was using to call her mother.

"Harm, what the?"

"There's no time, Meg, follow me!"

Complete and utter trust had more to do with Meg obeying immediately than their ranks and ingrained instinct to follow orders. As Harm dragged her to the door Meg stumbled a couple of steps, her feet and brain not yet caught up to what was going on.

By the time she regained her balance she had already recognized Harm was dead-serious and that speed was of the essence. As quickly as she could she got rid of her heels, knowing they'd just slow her down, her hand still in her partner's.

Bursting through the roof door they found the military version of Hughes 500, called OH-6 Loach, just about to take off without them.

Running towards it, waving their hands and yelling, they could cry with joy when the pilot saw them and put back down.

They weren't even buckled up before the pilot took off the roof and applied the stick forward to gain speed so roughly Harm feared they would crash.

They didn't, though, and in no-time they were flying at top speed due West.

Harm and Meg sat in their seats, the wind and the noise of the engine preventing them to speak. They didn't need to though, their eyes held a silent conversation of their own.

Slipping his arm around his best friend's shoulders, Harm pulled her into his body, offering the comfort he himself was searching for in her. Without a protest Meg accepted the public display of affection even though they were still in uniforms, something she wouldn't have dared just an hour earlier.

Mutely they stared together out of the chopper at the city below them, at the people going about their daily business blissfully unaware of just what was only minutes away.

Harm and Meg's eyes met, pain and filling both blue depths as they realized they were seeing these people, this city, this life, this world for the very last time. In 24 hours there would be nothing left.

Replaying Bruce's words in his mind Harm mouthed the world "shelter" to Meg, who nodded, the wind and the gesture spraying her tears on Harm's face. Tightening his arm around his best friend he could feel Meg wrapping her own arm over his chest, turning them chest-to-chest as much as the safety belts would allow, their cheeks pressed together as they hid their faces in each other's necks for a minute of solace.

Harm knew what "shelter" meant and so did Meg.

Their heads withdrew and as one their eyes turned to look through the opening of the helicopter's missing door to gaze upon the world they now knew they were seeing for the very last time. The last time for the rest of their lives.

Harm lifted his hand to check the time and realized with anxiety just how little they had left. Feeling a small, warm hand on his he looked to his left to find warm, compassionate eyes gazing up into his, a comforting smile on Meg's lips. Knowing there was no-one else he'd rather spend his last couple of minutes with, Harm smiled back, gently touching her cheek with his palm. Meg's eyes glowed with something he didn't dare interpret before they fluttered closed as she leaned into his touch, but before either of them could do anything more they sensed a dramatic drop in altitude and speed.

Breaking apart they looked ahead past the pilot to see they were approaching a small parking lot by a hill-side that sported a large black hole they immediately realized was a massive entrance.

To their astonishment the pilot directed their aircraft towards the entrance and flew right inside, quickly powering down the vehicle as soon as it touched the ground.

The two partners exited the chopper, nodding gratefully to the pilot who returned it with a smile, as a strong voice echoed through the cave.

"Okay, that's it, these are the last. You can close the blast-door now!"

Red strobe lights came to life, throwing eerie shadows, and sirens wailed as the huge door slowly closed.

Suddenly an enraged male voice called out "Hey! What's the big idea? What do you think you're doing?"

Meg and Harm followed the voice to see a man in civilian clothes running towards a Naval officer.

The man didn't even flinch, just replied calmly "What I'm doing is saving your life and the lives of your family."

"What?" the father of the small family that came after him stared uncomprehendingly.

Carmichael, as Harm had identified him by now, gestured at a row of security screens of the small security room, all showing views of the outside.

"I see nothing." the edge was still in his voice.

All pleasantness disappeared from Bruce's face, replaced by sadness "You will in a minute or two."

Sending him a suspicious look, the man and his family moved over to wait, their movements hesitant and afraid.

Harm led his partner to the LCDR, shaking his old friend's hand.

"Welcome to Vault 15, Harm, Lieutenant."

"Bruce, thank you. I'm taking back every bad thought I had about you since Hemlock. You didn't have to do this, but you did. Thank you."

Next to him, Meg echoed his gratitude with her own, visibly pulling herself together "Thank you, sir, you have no idea how much I appreciate what you did for us."

"No need to, Harm, and I guess I deserved it." turning to Meg he shook her hand "No need to thank me, Lieutenant, I owed you. We haven't been properly introduce yet. I'm Bruce Carmichael, the bastard who kept Harm in the dark about the man who tried to kill you. I wish I could say I regret what I did, but at the time I believed that was the only way to capture the assassin. My only regret is that innocent people got caught in the middle of it, so I'm quite relieved to see you've recovered completely."

Harm's astonished gaze met Bruce's, Meg's partner hardly believing what he was hearing.

Bruce smirked "I may be a jerk, Harm, but I'm still a man enough to admit I made a mistake."

"So, what now, sir?" asked Meg, looking around lost.

"Now, we assign you your quarters and everything else you'll need, since you obviously didn't have time to pack. There are no single quarters so you'll have to share a room. With how long you've been partners I don't imagne that being a problem."

Harm and Meg shrugged as their eyes met, both hiding their apprehension. True, they were best of friends and shared a mental-emotional bond that defied description, but they were all too aware of the chemistry of their relationship, how easily they could slide onto the next level. It wasn't that they didn't want that with each other, they were just afraid and because of that they denied to themselves the existence of their feelings.

Remembering the Admiral's words about those who would survive Meg inquired "How long will we be able to survive here? How large is this bunker anyway?"

Bruce thought for a second "There's not many of us here, so the projected supply of food should last for about 80 years and there's a literal lake under this hill, like in Cheyenne Mountain. We have facilities to grow our own vegetables, as well as air and water recyclers to make both usable again. The bunker goes 15 levels, all underground. We are currently standing in the top level that also serves as vehicle depot and supply receiving hub. Of the entire facility this level will probably see the least amount of use in the future. Along with living quarters we have a Sickbay that can compete with any small-town hospital, Galley, Engine Room, Training Room, Cinema... everything needed for the long duration. However, most of the levels are either filled with manufacture facilities or used for storage and filled to the brim. There are 19 other Vaults like this all over the country, run by different branches. If you ever wanted to know why Pentagon paid over 10,000 bucks per toilet seat cover for the last 20 years, well, now you do."

He was about to turn away when he thought of something. Harm and Meg were still reeling with the newest revelations.

"Oh, one more thing. Birth control is available to everyone, with no explanation needed. Our doctors can also perform sterilisations. Also abortions if needed, hopefully everyone will rather use birth control and it won't come to that. As you can imagine we're very short on space, food, water and other supplies and can't really afford a population growth, especially not an uncontrolled one. Each child will have to be approved by the Council that is yet to be elected and that before the actual pregnancy. Which means each accidental pregnancy will result in loss of certain priviliges and lowered water and food rations as a means of discouraging this sort of behaviour. I know it's harsh, but if we don't do this it'll be chaos and instead of supplies for 80 years we'll have for only 25. You can get condoms and pills at Sickbay, we have plenty of them in storage and can produce more."

Harm and Meg's eyes met and they blushed fiercely. Decidedly uncomfortable with Bruce's assumption they were a couple Harm defended, waving his hands unconsciuosly "It's not like that. We're just partners and friends, Bruce."

"Honestly I don't care, your business is your business." Bruce waved off "Everyone here will be given this introduction. I imagine things will change in a few years when it really sinks in we're here to stay, locked in here with only each other. Eventually everyone will start to pair off when they realize they have to hurry up or end up alone. And since it's not like that between you two, I guess you're gonna have a hard..."

Whatever he meant to say would never be known because at that second cries of horror and gasps of disbelief could be heard. The three officers looked to where it came from, immediately discovering the reason.

A crowd of people had been attracted to the monitors and they all watched with mirroring expressions as first one, then another and a few more giant nuclear mushrooms rose into the sky above DC. After a few seconds there was only static.

Bruce, having approached the security officer together with the JAG duo, explained to the unlookers before turning to the man "EMP from the nuke fried the cameras. Bellows, wait two hours, power up camera NB98 and record everything."

"Aye, sir." nodded the security officer, turning off the monitors.

Of the multitude of people gathered on the top level of the bunker, all of them were silent except for expressions of grief and devastation.

Looking at the faces around them Harm pulled Bruce aside, shaken inside "They didn't know?"

"No, they didn't."

"How come? Who are they anyway? I don't recognize anyone."

"They're just ordinary people lucky to survive."

"What do you mean? You took them off the street? Even though the protocol is to save the ruling elite and the scientists?"

Bruce grimaced "Why would I want to save the very people who sent this world to hell even before the nuke fell on Chernarus? No, these are regular people, all civilians. When we found out about the launches, a road-block was established on the road passing by this place and traffic was directed here under pretense, then we stalled them long enough for you to arrive before sealing the blast-door. The only people hand-picked were the essential personnel to run the base, guards, a couple of others and me. You two were my decision, you were the only other member of the class I could get here in time and I knew you'd bring your partner with you. The others were just folks who drove by, by pure coincidence."

Hearing someone call his name, he patted Harm on the back "I have to go now, sort a few things out, but we'll talk later."

Harm nodded and joing up with Meg. Within minutes they were taken to the supply room, given some clothes and other necessities and then shown their quarters.

Standing just inside the closed door they surveyed the small room, with it's two single beds standing side by side, a closet and wardrobe and an adjoning bathroom. It was pretty stark and barren. Exactly how one would imagine a nuclear bunker.

"Well," said Harm, subdued after everything that had happened, but trying to see the silver lining "I know that it was said that after the nuclear war the living would envy the dead, but I'm still happy you and I are alive and together."

Meg smiled up at him, tears at the loss of her family and friends shining in the corners of her expressive blue eyes "Me too. I'm so glad I still have you, Harm, I don't think I could do this on my own."

Smiling down at her, Harm assured "You won't have to. We're still a team, right?"

"Right. Nothing will ever change that. You and me, together."

So, with this promise of eternal partnership they went about getting ready to greet the rest of their lives.

_**"In war, truth is the first casualty."**_

_** -Aeschylus**_


	4. HarmLoren versionthe truly last version

Because you guys were so freaking amazing with reviewing this fic and especially the last two chapters of "When the time comes" I decided to give you a little present. I know I said only three versions, but you were so great that I decided to write another one. Trust me. :D

All kudos for Loren's name for Mac go to ** byrhthelm. **

Hope you enjoy it! :)

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

_**"The world will not accept dictatorship or domination."**_

_** -Mikhail Gorbachev**_

**HARM/LOREN VERSION**

_CONTINUED: "Mom, you'll probably never get this, but I just wanted to say I love you and Frank and thanks for being my parents..."_

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

She was sitting alone in her office, staring blankly at her computer screen as her fingers played with a pen without her even knowing.

She didn't have anyone to call, anyone to tell them she loved them and say goodbye.

She was alone.

Always alone.

Even in death would she be alone.

It was that thought that shook her out of her stupor and forced her into action.

She'd spent her entire adult life alone and lonely, too many times due to stupid pride. Maybe she wasn't a nice person, but not even she deserved to die without no-one to care.

Entering the bullpen she stopped in front of her door, looking around the scene. If this turned out to be a joke, and considering the Admiral's expression she doubted it, it would have far-reaching personal consequnces for many people. And not just because of the people who had already committed suicide.

Sighing softly as sounds of lovemaking from another room reached her, she headed to one office in particular.

Even through all of her escapades there had been one coworker whom she had never been able to make him hate her. She only hoped she wasn't too late and he had somebody else with him. The somebody else as in the Bitch Colonel.

It was with him that she wanted to spend the rest of her life. A day ago that would've been a corny thought and one Loren would never think of anyone, especially not this man, but now that the rest of her life had been cut down to only minutes everything had been changed.

Empty eyes, looking out of a deathly-pale face, stared up at her when she opened the door without knocking. Loren, tears streaming in heavy torrents down her cheeks, shrugged as she hiccuped "I don't want to die alone."

Harm nodded, stood, arms opening in invitation. Stepping forward, she gratefully sank into his strong, warm embrace, hiding her face in his chest as sobs again shook her body.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Realizing she literally had no-one to call, Mic having made it clear he didn't want to hear from her after her running from him to Harm and back, neither havig someone to even spend her last minutes with, Mac's high heels clacked across the bullpen as she made her way to her fallback guy. If her first choice wasn't reachable, then Harm would have to suffice. Hopefully he would forgive her all the times she had hurt him, even those just recently, in the face of nuclear cataclysm.

Opening the door she stopped in her tracks when she caught sight of her coworkers. Harm and Loren were sitting on the two chairs in front of the desk that they'd pushed together, Loren's ear pressed to Harm's chest, a hand playing with the buttons on his shirt, as they waited for the end. The man himself was holding her closely around the shoulders as he sang in a low, rough voice, repeating the chorus over an over.

_It's the end of the world as we know it,_

_it's the end of the world as we know it,_

_it's the end of the world as we know it and I feel fine_

Turning around she left quietly, knowing that if she hadn't said the things she'd said and done the things she'd done that it would've been she having the privilege of spending the last few minutes of her life in Harm's arms. Quietly she returned to her office to wait out those last 120 seconds.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Back inside the tiny room the two people continued to hold onto each other, seeking and giving comfort in the face of their imminent demise.

Through the window behind them, the huge stalk of the hated giant mushroom suddenly appeared just a couple of miles away, followed by the sound of a bone-rattling detonation.

They only had the time to tighten their embrace one last time before they knew nothing...

Sweating heavily Harm bolted upright in bed, eyes wide, not seeing anything, and mouth open in a silent scream.

It took him a minute to pull himself together enough to realise he was still in his bed and when he did, he collapsed back onto the bed, shaking as he rubbed his hands over his face.

_Holy crap, that was some nightmare. THANK GOD, it was JUST a nightmare. _

Lifting the covers, his lips curled in disgust at how soaked through they were with sweat, sticking to his skin uncomfortably. His pillow and sheets beneath him were no better and, disgruntled, Harm rose to change his bed.

As he worked he mulled over what had brought on this particular nightmare. He didn't have a TV and thus hadn't seen any movie that could've influenced his subconscious to come up with this scenario.

_And what's up with Lieutenant Singer being in it, especially in a way that could almost be called intimate? I don't feel about the woman that way, I've known her barely a couple of weeks!_

Remembering the warmth and caring with which he'd taken her in his arms and comforted her in the nightmare confused him. Just as much as her seeking him out and accepting that comfort.

_But she's so ambitious and cold! The type to walk over bodies to get what she wants, how could I ever like such a person? Sure, she's gorgeous to look at, petite, voluptuous with beautiful long, blond hair, but as a person..._

His mind supplied another parry, though, when it reminded him of just how lonely she was and that she was forcing herself to be that way so she wouldn't be hurt again. It was amazing that his subconscious had solved the mystery that was Lieutenant Loren Singer without his conscious mind being aware of it.

_Could it be? Is there really a nice person under that bitchy facade? And how do I even know this?_

Though he'd asked himself if she wasn't really the person she portrayed, he already knew the answer. There was more to the petite Lieutenant than she allowed people to see. He also knew that in that case he wanted to liberate that good woman from the armor and the scars.

_Maybe... maybe if the Admiral agrees to partner us together regularily and we spend more time together? Would she really let me in? Can we really be friends? _

_I'll ask Chegwidden tomorrow and we'll see where it takes us._

_I have hopes for the future._

**THE END**

_**"Mankind must put an end to war, or war will put an end to mankind."**_

_** -John F. Kennedy**_


End file.
